


Champion

by Starweaver97



Series: Postwickshipping [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and a lil angst, I am not sorry, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, i'm trash send help, me naming the parents because we have no canon names for them?, no beta we die like men, noooooo, send help, tbh i have no idea what i'm doing, u//w//u they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starweaver97/pseuds/Starweaver97
Summary: When she became Champion, he was the first to run up to her and congratulate her, pulling her into a big hug.She didn't deserve him.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Postwickshipping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585621
Comments: 30
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suh, my first actual Pokemon fanfic that isn't a crackfic. Sweet. Hope you don't mind that I named Gloria Ellana in this fic. It's what i named her in my game so, yeah. I hope you enjoy!

Ellana had known for years that she was in love with Hop. She had met him when she was three years old and had just moved to Postwick. They had been inseparable since, bonding over a mutual love for Pokémon, and many other things. 

She had known since she was ten years old that she loved him, though it hadn't set in until she turned fifteen years old when they got their first pokémon from Leon. 

Ellana had beaten Hop in their first pokémon battle and the lighthearted grin he gave her when she won made her heart skip a beat and her face turned pink. The realisation set in for her and she knew she was doomed. It didn't help that Leon gave her a knowing look when Hop turned away from the both of them.

She remembered Leon taking her to the side later on and asking that she be a good rival and friend to him, and she agreed solemnly. She would do her best to support her friend on their journey together.

And now she was Champion.

She could hardly believe it herself. She always thought out of the both of them, Hop would be Champion… but it was her. She knew she should have felt happy that she won, but seeing the sad look on Hop's face when she beat him, by Arceus, that hurt.

But he put on a smile for her and supported her even through his hurt.  
He supported her when they fought Rose, and defeated Eternatus…

And when Ellana became Champion, he was the first to run up to her and congratulate her, pulling her into a big hug.

She didn't deserve him, she thought as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, relishing the moment. By Arceus, she loved him.

She glanced upwards to Leon, half expecting a sad look from his loss, but the same knowing smile he gave her so long ago was on his face as he watched his brother and his successor hug.

She could only poke her tongue out at Leon, but her attention had been taken from him soon, as she was led away by Hop.

Hop hadn't left her side that night, fending off fans and interviewers so she could have a moment, and boy was she grateful. She just wanted to rest, was that so bad?

She had been lucky to get away with Hop after a while, where they could just be themselves. It was a relief being away from all the questions and looks. 

Ellana leaned against the hotel room wall with a drained sigh, rubbing her face as she looked to Hop. "You're a hero, Hop. I don't think I'd survive that lot without you." she softly joked to him, giving him a soft smile.

Hop's returning smile made her heart do flip flops as he shuffled over and wrapped her in an one-armed hug, one she graciously returned. "I saw you were uncomfortable, mate, like last time. You okay?" He asked her softly.

"I'm still struggling to believe it's all real. I beat Leon… but…" Ellana sighed, rubbing her face again. “I didn’t want to win. I wanted everything to go back to normal, and you and I could do it all over again and then you would win against me and become Champion. I feel like I took your dream from y-you.” She felt tears well up in her eyes which she tried to rub away. She heard a soft sigh before she felt both Hop’s arms wrap around her. 

"Hey, it's okay, Ellana. Yeah, I wanted to win and become Champion, but there's always a chance for me to challenge you later if I want to. I'm just glad one of us could kick my brother's butt." Hop joked softly in hopes of making his friend laugh, relief flooding him when she let out a weak laugh. "Seriously, Ell. I'm not mad that you won. I could never be mad at you."

"You seemed pretty mad when I…" 

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Hop interrupted, pulling back to give her a mock glare. His glare melted into a smile when she let out a laugh and buried her face into his shoulder. "There's the Ellana I know and love. How ‘bout we stuff our faces and binge silly movies until we pass out, like we used to?” He suggested, feeling her smile and nod into his shoulder.

“I’d like that, Hop.” Ellana murmured softly.

It wasn’t until later that Leon and Sonia found them passed out in bed cuddled up to each other. The television was still on, illuminating the otherwise dark room. Leon chuckled and took a quick picture with his Rotom-phone, whispering to Sonia, “I’ll send this to them tomorrow. They look so cute.” Sonia let out a soft laugh in response and grabbed the remote that laid on the bed, turning the T.V. off and leading Leon out of the room to let the two teens sleep.

Hop woke up the next day with Ellana snuggled into him as she slept, a smile on her lips. His own lips curled upwards as he gazed upon her. “I’m so proud of you, Ell.” He murmured softly, barely enough for her to hear, but the smile on the sleeping girl’s face grew as she slept. “I love you.”

Hop had known for years that he was in love with Ellana, and he knew he would be in love with her for many more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop had been in love with his best friend since he was eight years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYO I'M BACK AT IT AGAIN

Hop had been in love with his best friend since he was eight years old. While for Ellana, it had been when he smiled at her after their first pokémon battle together, for Hop, it had been when she had stood up against some bullies who were harassing Hop’s Wooloo.

They had been walking home from school when they had seen two boys surrounding something near Hop’s house. Curious, Hop and Ellana had walked faster to see what the other pair were doing, only to see that they were harassing his Wooloo, who was bleating in distress. They pulled at his fur and ears, laughing as they did so. 

Hop’s eyes widened and he started running towards the group, Ellana by his side. “Hey!” He yelled, drawing the group’s attention to them, and Hop knew that some of these kids were from a few years above. “Leave Wooloo alone!” The two boys smirked at him.

“And what are you going to do about it?” One of them jeered at them both, and Hop’s face flushed in anger. Before he could do anything, Ellana rushed past Hop, a ferocious look on her face. Hop reached for her, but he couldn’t stop her as she stopped in front of the pair, standing tall.

“Let go of Wooloo and leave, now.” Her normally quiet voice was loud and crisp, yet full of fury. It made Hop relieved that that anger wasn’t aimed at him. When the boys didn’t budge, Ellana’s voice got louder and even more angry. “Let go of Wooloo and leave, _now!_ ” she repeated as she kicked one of the boys in the leg.

The boy let out a yowl and let go of the Wooloo, ignoring its distressed bleats as he and his uninjured friend turned towards her and glared. “Who do you think you are, huh? Little twerp, we’ll show you.” The other boy said, making a grab for her. 

“Leave her alone!” Hop yelled and ran at the bullies, furious that they targeted his pokémon and his best friend. Before they could get any further, all four heard an angry woman’s voice ring out.

“What is _going_ on here?” All of them turned back to see Ellana’s mum with her hands on her hips. It was clear that she heard her daughter’s yelling from down the road. 

The bullies cowered away from the woman. “M-Mrs. Cole! We wanted to play with the Wooloo, and when they got here, they told us to go away and then _she_ ,” the injured one pointed to Ellana, “kicked me in the shins!” Ellana still glared at him as her mother turned her gaze to her.

“Alright. Hop, Ellana, wanna tell me what really happened?” Ellana’s mother asked them as the Wooloo ran past the boys and up to her in a panic. The boys looked like they were going to protest her question, but she shot them a look, which cowed them.

“They were hurting Wooloo! They pulled his ears and his wool! We told them to stop, and they didn’t, so I kicked his shin. His friend was about to grab me and then Hop yelled at him.” Ellana explained to her mother, who sighed and looked towards the boys.

“I _will_ be calling your parents, boys. Go home.” She scolded them harshly, watching as the boys nodded fearfully and ran home. With another sigh, she turned to the two children left over and shook her head, smiling. “Come on, you two. Let’s go home.” Almost immediately, Ellana’s face turned from anger to tired, and Hop shuffled over to grab Ellana’s hand. She looked up to him, and he offered a smile, one that she returned half-heartedly.

Hop knew two things then, when she smiled at him.  
One, he had a _huge_ crush on his best mate.  
And two… Never _ever_ make Ellana mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes i did just give the fam a name don't @ me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like Christmas day at 1am and i'm posting my nerd fanfic what is wrong with me  
> ENJOY

Ellana was ten years old when her feelings for Hop came to be. Granted, she didn’t fully realise they were feelings of love. No, she had thought of them as the bestest of friends. After all, they had been friends since she was a toddler, why wouldn’t they be best friends?

When she was ten, she had her first realisation that her feelings of friendship were more when Hop came home from his trip to Unova. 

He and his family had gone to see his cousin, and she missed him terribly, even if she still kept in contact with him almost daily. She wasn't afraid to say she had missed him a _lot_.

So when Hop had told her he'd be back by tomorrow? She barely got a wink of sleep as she was so excited to see her friend again. The holidays had been boring without him.

When her mother woke her that morning, she rushed to get ready so they could go meet him at the station. Her rushing resulted in her mother having to stop her a few times as she'd put on an odd pair of socks, or maybe her shirt was on backwards.

But soon they were out the door, Ellana almost running to the station to meet Hop there. After a few minutes, Ellana made it to the station, her mother just a few metres behind her. Ellana looked into the station anxiously, much to her mother’s amusement.

“Where are they?” Ellana whined up to her mum when she got to her daughter’s side, causing her to chuckle softly.

“Well, we _are_ a little bit early, love. I’m sure the train won’t be here for...” Her mother checked her phone for the time, “another fifteen minutes. Let’s get some breakfast while we wait for them, yeah?” Ellana’s stomach decided to growl at that moment, and she gave her mother a sheepish smile, letting herself be led away to get breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Ellana looked up from her breakfast when she heard a call of her name. Her eyes widened as she saw Hop running towards them, a great, big grin on his face. She jumped up from her seat and ran towards him, arms opening for a hug. 

Hop collided with Ellana, wrapping his arms around her and almost lifting her up into the air, both of them laughing joyfully. “I missed you!” Hop cried out as he let her down and gave another grin, flustering her for some reason.

“I-I missed you too!” Ellana choked out, eyes wide. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something had changed in her friend, and something changed in her eyes too. She just didn’t know what. Shaking her head, she gave him a cheeky smile. “ _Soooo_ did you get me anything from Unova?” She asked jokingly, making Hop laugh as he pulled away from the hug, much to her disappointment.

“Yeah mate, of course I got you a gift. It’s me, I’m the gift.” He told her with a lazy movement of his hands, resembling jazz hands. Ellana stared blankly at him for a few moments before rolling her eyes and shoving him gently.

“Yeah, alright, pull the other one.” Hop’s laugh returned and Ellana couldn’t help but join in.

Behind them, Hop’s mother sidled up next to Ellana’s mother and stole some of her toast with a grin. “Hello, Adeline. Did you miss me, dear?” Adeline rolled her eyes and gently swatted her friend.

“Yeah, of course I did, Isabelle. So did Ellie.” Adeline told her and the two friends would chat while Ellana and Hop would play nearby.

Ellana would not leave Hop’s side for the rest of the day.  
And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have like.... uh.... 3 more chapters left to write? I dunno. Seeya next time!
> 
> And yes I did give Hop and Ellana's mothers names   
> I also gave them last names  
> because why not, no one can stop me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyo it me again  
> must provide my fellow postwick cult with fics

Ellana had been fifteen when she got her first pokémon. _Her very own pokémon!_ It was also when she realised her feelings for Hop were much more than just friendship.

She had picked Scorbunny, after it smiled up shyly and hid behind its ears. How could she not pick it? She let the rabbit pokémon clamber onto her and she smiled brightly, turning to Leon and Hop. “I think I’ve chosen my pokémon.” She joked, eliciting chuckles from the brothers.

Ellana watched as her best friend picked Grookey, and felt thankful that Leon took the Sobble. She felt a little bit guilty she couldn’t pick the small lizard as a teammate too, but there was no need to dwell on it then as their mothers had called out to them and told them that dinner was ready. 

The next day the pair finally had their first pokémon battle. Ellana had been nervous, considering she was at a disadvantage with only one pokémon when Hop had two. They had both been surprised when she won, but Hop, although a little down he had lost his first pokémon battle, gave her an affectionate smile, causing Ellana’s heartbeat to quicken. 

“You and that Scorbunny are too much, Ell.” He teased her gently, and her eyes widened marginally before she rolled her eyes at him, a smile growing on her lips.

“You’ll live, mate.” She joked back, her cheeks burning slightly. Oh, by Arceus, she had a crush on her best mate. Oh no. 

When Leon spoke up after their battle, he shot Ellana a knowing grin, and said, “You’ve got real promise, Ellana. I’ve got a favour to ask you… be a real rival to Hop, would you? Push him and make the both of you stronger!” Ellana’s eyes widened again as he winked and then turned his attention to Hop when he started talking. Oh, bloody hell, he _knew_. Was she that obvious?

Welp, time for her to crawl into a pit and _die._

Later on, Leon pulled Hop aside once they were out of the Slumbering Weald, and whispered, “ _Sooooo_ when are you gonna ask your friend Ellana out?” He could only laugh when Hop smacked him, his face burning red in embarrassment. 

“ _Lee!_ ” Hop whined, drawing Ellana’s attention towards. He quickly indicated his brother and rolled his eyes, eliciting a half-smile from her before she ran into her house. Once the door was closed behind her, Hop smacked his brother again.

“She’s my best mate, I can’t ask her out! What if she says no? What if… what if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?” Hop’s shoulders slumped and Leon’s smile fell off his face, replaced by a soft frown. He understood his younger brother’s feelings far too well.

“Hey, hey. Hop, I understand. I do. I’ve been there. But you’ve been friends with her for what, twelve years now?” When Hop nodded, Leon continued, “I really doubt she’d stop being your friend if you tell her that you love her. She loves you, just talk to her. She’ll understand.” Hop gave him a look, and Leon chuckled. “Just trust me on this, yeah? Now let’s get going, yeah? You need a pokedex, and to get yourself ready.” Hop gave him a small smile and shook his head as they went off.

The next day Ellana and Hop would be on the train for Motostoke, beginning their adventure together. They didn't know how it would go, but they knew they'd support each other through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i really do be changing the story to fit my story needs. don't @ me bois


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'day, posting this a few hours before my birthday so i may not get the next chapter out until after it, but here it is, my memey pride and joy!

Ellana was sixteen when she became champion. She had won the title and all the responsibilities with it and she had been so, so tired after that match. She truly was thankful that Hop managed to get her away from the crowds who called her name, asking for signatures and interviews.

Hop had been her hero in that regard, and even though he told her he was okay with her becoming champion, she still felt a bit guilty over it. It had taken a few movies and a lot of snacks before she even forgot about her guilt for the night, and before she knew it, she had passed out in his arms. 

The next morning she stirred from her slumber, still curled up into her best friend. She'd been about to open her eyes when she heard Hop speak, " _I'm so proud of you, Ell. I love you._ " Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled despite herself.

She heard Hop sigh softly, then say, “You’re not even awake, but you remember when you kicked that bully in the shin, when we were eight? Yeah, that was when I realised I had a huge crush on you.” He let out a groan and Ellana struggled the urge to giggle, despite the situation she was currently in.

Hop paused, and so did she, worried he may have heard her, but he was only taking a breath. “I’m in love with you, mate. I’ve been in love with you for so long, and I missed you a lot when we began our gym challenges. Not seeing you everyday sucked. At least with me going to Unova, I got to call you and see you on screen every day, but…” Another sigh left him. 

“I kinda wish we stuck together.” Ellana’s heart skipped again and she felt her cheeks grow hot so she buried her face into Hop’s neck, eliciting a chuckle from him. “But yeah… I love you, and I know I won’t be able to say this to your face.”

Ellana bit her lip for a second before taking a risk. She leaned up and kissed Hop’s cheek, causing him to still. Then, she heard him curse quietly, causing her to look at him finally.

Hop’s face was flushed red in embarrassment, avoiding her eyes. How could he even look at her when he just spilled his inner feelings to her, unaware that she was awake? “Ell, I…” He tried to start an apology, but Ellana cupped his cheek, causing him to pause. 

“Hop, look at me.” She whispered, brushing the pad of her thumb against his cheek affectionately. It took him a few seconds, but he looked up to her to see a small smile on her lips. “I love you too, Hop.” His eyes widened, and a wide, giddy smile appeared on his lips.

“C….Can I kiss you?” Hop asked, his voice barely a whisper. When she nodded almost eagerly, he pulled her in for a kiss, one that set off fireworks for the both of them, even if it was a bit clumsy. Their first kiss together, and it felt _right_. They pulled apart, both sporting goofy smiles and looking at each other happily.

...the moment was ruined when they heard a shutter sound go off, and they turned to see Leon at the door, sporting a huge grin on his face as he held up his phone for pictures. Silence filled the room, until…

_“LEON!”_

Ellana and Hop were sixteen when they _finally_ started dating, much to the amusement of their families. _Finally. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're very close to the end, one more chapter, can you believe it? thank you all for reading my silly fanfic!!!  
> (also remember kids, consent is good!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have no idea what i'm doing but hey here's the last chapter and a epilogue! Also ignore that i made an oc and a last name for Hop's family.

Ellana had been twenty-two when she finally was beaten as Champion. It had been a shock to many, but she has happy. She wouldn’t have so many responsibilities to deal with. She could spend more time with her family, her friends, Hop… she could do anything now.

\----

She was thankful that she only had the one battle today, and that was a new challenger to the gyms. She’d seen his fights on the television and she had to be impressed, he was like her. _Unbeatable_.

Maybe she’d meet her match in Jacob Green.

And she had. She’d finally been beaten after six years of being champion. It was a shock to her, as she’d never been beaten before and she'd actually grown to love being Champion, but at the same time it was a _huge_ relief. She would have so much free time to do what she wanted to! 

She was startled out of her thoughts by a notification on her phone, which she pulled out and checked, her eyes softening when she saw it was a message from Hop.

_Hop: You doing okay, love? I watched your match._

**Ellana: I’m… not that upset tbh? Shocked I lost, but Jacob did really well. Couldn’t ask for a better champ. Got time for me tonight?**

She was already heading for a flying taxi when she got the reply,

_Hop: I’ve always got time for you. Meet me at home? Everyone's already going mad at the idea of seeing you soon._

**Ellana: Getting a taxi as we speak. I love you, I'll see you and everyone soon.**

She put her phone away and smiled. She figured she’d be fine after being champion for so long.

\----

Ellana stopped outside of Hop’s house, listening out for noise, her lips curling upwards when she heard loud chatter. She peeked into one of the windows, her smile only growing as she saw her mother and Mrs Marshall and Grandma Marshall cooking and animatedly talking. She peeked through the other window to see her father, little brother, Hop, Bede and Marnie along with the rest of the Marshall family chatting. Well, not the whole family...

"Ellana, you alright, mate?" A voice jolted her from her thoughts and she almost smacked of owner the voice, only to realise it had been Leon. She shot him a mock glare before noticing Raihan and Sonia behind him. 

"I am, no thanks to you, Leon." Ellana shook her head, eliciting a chuckle from the trio. "Come to celebrate my loss, have you?" She asked them all jokingly. It was fairly known within the two families that she had been hoping for a new Champion soon. 

"Amongst other things." Leon gave her a cheeky grin and a wink, causing her to roll her eyes at him. If he didn't tone it down, he might ruin the surprise she had planned for later. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay. You guys wanna go in first? I wanna surprise them." She received a laugh in response as the three opened the door to the house. Her smile returned as she heard shouts of joy within the family. Well, it was her turn now.

Ellana walked into the house, calling out, "Special delivery for Hop Marshall!" She barely got through it all before she was picked up in Hop's arms and spun around happily.

"I missed you!" Hop cried out happily, planting kisses on her face as she and everyone laughed joyfully. 

“I missed you too, you dork. I have a gift for you.” She told him as he put her down, and he grinned at her.

“I have a gift for you too! Do you want to open it now, or in private?” He asked her quietly, causing her to hum, as if in thought, but she already knew her answer.

“How about we open our gifts in private, maybe outside?” She suggested just as quietly, and Hop nodded minutely, turning to the family.

“We’ll be right back, Ell and I are going on a walk!!” A few jokes were made at that, causing the pair to stick their tongues out the group as they left, hand in hand. They wouldn’t have their moments ruined.

The pair ended up walking onward to The Slumbering Wealds, and Ellana couldn’t help but speak up, “You know, it’s hard to believe our journey started down this forest seven years ago. I sometimes miss those days.” Hop hummed in agreement, brushing the pad of his thumb. “I’m glad it was with you, though.”

“I’m glad it was with you too, Ell. I don’t think I would have gotten this far without you.” Ellana stopped and looked at Hop for a few seconds, her eyes soft. He looked to her and gave a grin. “What? It’s true. You kept me going, Ell.”

“You kept me going too, you dork. C’mon, not much farther now.” She shook her head and they continued onward. 

Soon they made it to the end, where they met Zacian and Zamazenta. It was… calm, everything they wanted for this moment. Taking a deep breath, Ellana turned to Hop, only to see he was on one knee, holding a box in his free hand and giving her a half-smile, looking so unsure of himself. 

“Marry me?” He asked quietly, and Ellana’s eyes widened in shock before she let out a groan of exasperation as she removed her hand from his. Hop looked nervous until she patted her pants and removed a box from her pocket and showed him it. “Bloody hell...” He whispered, and Ellana nodded, reaching up and running a hand through her hair

“I can’t believe this…” Ellana sighed, unable to keep the smile coming up on her lips. “I can’t believe we both have the same damn braincell, Hop.” At that, Hop couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he stood up.

“So, I’m guessing that’s a yes?” He asked with such hopefulness that Ellana had to laugh and kiss him.

“Yes, Hop, that’s a yes.” The smile of pure joy that appeared on Hop’s face would be ingrained into her memory forever.

\----

Hop and Ellana were three when they first met. Who knew that at twenty-four they would get married and start their life? Not their younger selves. But they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THIS IS IT BOYS The final chapter!  
> I will be making another fanfic soon, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Also Ellana would later become a writer. Because, ya know, why not?
> 
> EDIT: This is what [my champion](https://missstardust97.tumblr.com/post/189530519569/so-i-fell-in-love-with-pokemon-sword-and) looks like


End file.
